darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfs shadow/Overvew of Darker Than Black season 2
I found a interesting overvew of the end of season 2, here it is. here is a link to the site-The link "Now that the final episode of Darker than BLACK Gaiden has been released and subbed by BSS, I think it’s time to look back at the series overall and do a detailed analysis of what we do know and what we don’t know. Given the confusing nature of Ryuusei no Gemini which is nearly on par with Evangelion, it’s no surprise that many fans were angered due to the sheer ambiguity of the ending. In fact, Ryuusei no Gemini is an incredibly well done series with incredible depth for a 12 episode series, and 4 OVA episodes. Hopefully this post will clear up any ambiguities of questions that have already been answered, and give us the right way to look at things while waiting for Season 3. This post contains massive spoilers for the entire Darker than BLACK series. If you have not seen all of Kuro no Keiyakusha, Gaiden and Ryuusei no Gemini, do NOT continue any further. What happened by the end of Gaiden: - Yin/Izanami asked Hei to kill her, and Hei didn’t comply. - Despite Hei not killing her, Yin/Izanami stopped her awakening because of her love for Hei. - Yin/Izanami got captured by Section III. She waits for Hei to come to her before doing anything. - The orange blob promises Yin/Izanami that he will help grant her wish when Hei comes. What happened by the end of Gemini: - Shion has the power to create the duplicate of something. - Yin/Izanami helps Shion create a new Earth, which contains copies of everyone found on the original Earth. The memories of the copies were written onto them by the ME Network. - The new Earth is observable from the old Earth. Madame Oreille calls it the “Ark“. - Hei comes in and does something to Yin/Izanami. What then happens on the old Earth: - America invaded Japan, in hopes of regaining their status as the World superpower. - Misaki, Madame Oreille, Mao and co. form a group to resist Americans, called The Syndicate. - A child awakens inside Hell’s Gate and is seen to be able kill humans. - We assume him to be the child of Izanagi and Izanami, Kagutsuchi, the prophesied disaster to befall the World. - Hei is alive and has his powers back. - Suou and July are no longer alive. What then happens on the Ark: - Suou and July are alive, leading normal lives. They are not Contractors or Dolls. - This World most likely does not have Gates. - Since there are no Gates, there are no Contractors or Dolls. A big evidence supporting this is that Mai from the first season (a Moratorium with fire powers before she became a Contractor) can be seen in Suou’s class. - The World is at peace, since there are no Gates. Who is Izanagi? There are two contenders: Shion or Hei. I personally strongly believe it to be the latter, because Shion being Izanagi doesn’t make sense whatsoever. In the original mythology, Izanami dies after giving birth to Kagutsuchi, leaving Izanagi alive. Izanagi kills Kagutsuchi later (I expect this to be Season 3). However, Shion dies inside Hell’s Gate. If he dies, that defies the original mythology. If Hei is Izanagi, then this makes a lot of sense. He kills Yin/Izanami to give birth to Kagutsuchi, and will proceed to kill him in Season 3. If Shion is Kagutsuchi, nothing makes sense anymore. If we had confirmation that Darker than BLACK is 100% based off the mythology, then this question is already answered, and so are most of the questions below as well. However, the director said nothing about that so this is still just my assumptions. But I’m very confident I’m correct. Did Hei kill Yin? This is the biggest question. If Hei is Izanagi, then he definitely killed her. But the problem is that Hei not killing her is also a very valid possibility if Hei isn’t Izanagi. If you believe Hei to be Izanagi, then Hei obviously killed Yin/Izanami. The original mythology says Izanami dies giving birth to Kagutsuchi. One may assume that Yin telling Hei to “kill her” is a vital step in the creation of Kagutsuchi. The scene where Hei stretches his hand into Yin/Izanami also testifies that they bonded. The strongest evidence supporting this is that a child looking like Yin but is a boy that can kill humans is present in the ending credits, signifying the success of the bonding procedure. Hei refused to kill Yin/Izanami at the end of Gaiden, so the birth of Kagutsuchi didn’t happen, and Yin had to wait for Hei. The argument that Hei did not kill Yin/Izanami is also a strong argument, but will only work if Shion is assumed to be Izanagi. Here, Yin is assumed to have desperately tried to stop the awakening of Izanami in the last episode of Gaiden. Her telling Hei to “kill me” back in Gaiden episode 4 was an attempt to stop Izanami’s awakening. Of course, the main hole of this assumption is that Yin telling Hei to “kill me” at the end of Gemini was to complete her bonding with Shion/Izanagi, that would totally contradict her goals at the end of Gaiden. Hei may have altered the molecular structure, separating Yin from Izanami, and then the bonding process occurred with Shion/Izanagi, leaving Yin alive, carried away by Hei at the end. This is the same as the ending of Kuro no Keiyakusha, where Hei takes “the third option”. This idea does not follow the mythology that Darker than BLACK is based off at all, since in the original myth, Izanagi will kill Kagutsuchi. As we well know, Shion/Izanagi died already. If Darker than BLACK didn’t follow the original mythology there, maybe Yin/Izanagi didn’t have to die at all to create Kagutsuchi. >_> Overall, this show doesn’t leave us enough evidence to justify exactly what happened to Yin. What is Yin’s wish? At the end of Gaiden 4, Yin/Izanami says the “time is not right”, and tells the orange blob to wait for Hei. The orange blob says when the time comes, he will “grant her wish”. What exactly is this wish? At the end of Gemini, Yin/Izanami says that she had granted Shion’s wish of creating “the Ark”. What happened on Yin’s wish? Who is the orange blob? What will happen now? Despite all the vagueness of whether Yin is alive or not, the fact is that there is a boy who looks like Yin, woke up inside the gate and killed a bunch of CIA agents. His (Kagutsuchi) existence is definitely testament that the bonding of Yin/Izanami and Izanagi (Whoever he is) is successful. Everything foretold in the Mitaka documents has been accurate thus far since Kuro no Keiyakusha. Now that Kagutsuchi has awakened in the World, the old Earth is doomed for destruction. It can be seen that Kagutsuchi killed those CIA agents without breaking a sweat. There’s no doubt he will herald the destruction of the World. Of course, the original mythology also says Izanagi will kill Kagutsuchi in the end. If Hei is Izanagi, then this pretty much what will happen in the next season. The fact that the new Earth has been named “the Ark” is very likely a testament to Noah’s Ark from the Bible. It’s a backup World so that the when this old Earth is completely destroyed by Kagutsuchi, the Ark will still have mankind on it. What’s even better is that there are no Gates, Contractors or Dolls. It’s Earth how it’s meant to be. However, the strange thing is, if Hei is Izanagi, he will kill Kagutsuchi in the end, leaving the Ark pointless. It’s possible that the Ark is simply just a present from Shion to Suou, and Hei is Izanagi after all. Shion and Suou may be completely unrelated to the Izanami/Izanagi problem. Of course, this is just pure speculation…there’s nothing confirming this. But if there’s one point that I want to make across after typing up 1.5K words, it’s that there’s definitely room for Season 3. They built up such a fine concept, and now that Kagutsuchi has awakened and Yin’s life unconfirmed, there’s pretty much no argument that the director planned a Season 3 to wrap all these points up. So keep those fingers crossed that the BDs will sell well enough and they’ll make it!" Category:Blog posts